


No More Yesterdays 2

by joli_camarillo



Series: WILLING TO TRY [5]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finding their ways back, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Past Infidelity, Reconciliation, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: The Blindspot Couples search for common ground after somebreaking of the faith
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Natasha "Tasha" Zapata, Jane Doe/Kurt Weller
Series: WILLING TO TRY [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522025
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	No More Yesterdays 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [WhisperTragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperTragedy/gifts), [DaniRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniRainbow/gifts), [SaltWaterCowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltWaterCowgirl/gifts).



The night passes very peaceably for the Wellers, who share the same bed for the first time in many  
weeks. Kurt even allows his mate to enterwine her legs with his, as she used to do before the 'trouble.'  
When she wakes, a little disoriented, she's gladdened to find her head resting in the crook of Kurt's  
shoulder (he hasn't moved away, or disengaged). The gorgeous brunette is careful to manage her  
expectations, though-the two have a long way to go to mend their broken trust.

SHE feels that one of the sticking points in getting past the 'Clem issue' is that they haven't talked about  
it in depth...they've talked AROUND IT, but not in detail. It's her firm conviction that this is necessary in  
order to get to the root of his hesitance to move forward with their relationship. he must be careful not to  
push, or seem to un-caring regarding his deep-seated feelings that he's already revealed. SEX won't solve it-  
not by itself. This spending the night in the same bed...that seems a good start.

Kurt stirs during her musing, and she's again elated to note that he doesn't move away. He even SMILES at her!  
"Hi, Handsome," Jane smiles back.

"Morning, Gorgeous. Man, I feel good. That was the best sleep I've had since you've been back."

"That's great, Weller. I hope that _I_ had something to do with that."

"You did...hey, we'd better get going. We're not expected until 10, but I wanna get to the gym first."

"Good idea. Shower first, or breakfast? I have a recipe I want to try out on you," Jane tells him, archly.

"OOOO-kay...though that last experiment of yours didn't go well, as I remember." He adds a retching sound for  
emphasis.

"Be NICE, Supervising Agent. I guarantee you will be 'wowed'...go ahead, get your shower. I could join you..."

"Next time." His smile is genuine, taking the sting out of his rejection. _Better than a HARD NO,_  
Jane tells herself. _Next time at least indicates the possibility that things are returning to normal._  
Heartened, she goes the kitchen to start breakfast.

<

*********************************************************************************  
The same morning, Tasha Zapata texts Edgar Reade

TZ: Amor

ER: Hey, Sexy...the two of you slept well?

TZ: Your 👶 wants huevos con chorizo + tortilla soup.

ER: Yeh...blame it on the 👶

TZ: Take us to 🍲

ER: Ur ready

TZ: Copy...also pan dulce

ER: U are something else!

TZ: COME HOME, Vida

ER: I will...working sum shit out

TZ: SOON...we need U

ER: Promise-get ready

TZ: I'M ALWAYS READY 4 U😉

ER:CALMATE...see ya in 20.

TZ: ❤❤❤❤❤❤

ER:❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
